Legend of the Dreamer
by d4rk-ifrit
Summary: When he betrayed Konoha and went over to Orochimaru’s side it shocked everyone. People began to doubt themselves and each other. Now all they have left to hold onto are their dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Dreamer

Legend of the Dreamer

Chapter 1: Destiny Dreamer

By d4rk-ifrit

A Paramesh Fan-Fiction

Spoiler alert: You must be past the part in the plot where Shikamaru and crew have all gotten back from the mission Shikamaru lead out for Tsunade. If you don't know who Tsunade is; then your way behind and shouldn't read. Stuff will be reviled and you may not like it. That's around the 27th volume of the manga.

Italic words are: _thoughts_

_Why…why is everything getting so dark? It's as if our friendship is fading._

The trees of the forest were moving in a fast blur. Naruto began to awaken.

_Kakashi-sensei is that you?_ _You came…to save me._

"Kakashi-sensei…What about Sasuke…?

_How could Sasuke throw away our friendship for power? What blood-thirst could enrage him to act as such? He may have won this round but I'll never give up._

The hospital room was empty except for Naruto and his bed. He sat up with a sad look on his face. He glanced down at his headband. Someone had cleaned it and polished it for him. His reflection showed his many bandages.

_My whole body aches. But this pain is nothing compared to what I feel like on the inside. I wasn't able to bring Sasuke-Chan back. I made a promise to Sakura-Chan and I couldn't keep it._

"_I will definitely bring Sasuke back! That's the promise of a lifetime!"_

_That's what I promised. I failed her. She was counting on me to bring him back. Will she ever forgive me?_

"Well well…you're awake," announced Shikamaru as he stood at the room's entrance.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru walked over and sat at the edge of Naruto's bed.

"How is everyone," started Naruto.

"Everybody is going to heal just fine," replied Shikamaru.

"So…everyone's safe. That's good…"

Shikamaru paused.

"And Sasuke…Yeah…he got away…"

There was a long moment of silence. Then the door opened and Sakura and Tsunade show up at the door. They entered and shut the door behind them. Sakura appeared to be somewhat nervous.

_Sakura-chan!_

She spoke first, "Naruto…"

_Sakura-chan, I'm sorry_.

Naruto didn't speak back. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. All he could do was stare down silently. Shikamaru shot him a stare as if telling him to say something back.

_If only I were stronger._

Tsunade was the one to break the silence. Her voice was kind. "I heard that you were severely wounded. But you're fine now."

After a pause Naruto spoke up while still looking down. "I'm…sorry…Sakura-chan."

"Why are you apologizing," Sakura said while giving one of her smiles she had gotten so good at faking?

…_I let you down_.

She walked over to the window on the other side of the wall and drew open the curtains and leaned against the window still. "You look really weird! You're just like a mummy. Aren't you?"

"I'm…sorry…I," Naruto said faintly.

"Listen, the weather is very good today. I opened the curtains, now…"

"Sakura-chan! I…I'll definitely keep my promise. I said that was…a lifelong promise."

"It's alright. Naruto…"

Shikamaru interrupted, "Sakura! He's trying to…"

"Like I said," Naruto stated, "I won't go back on my word! Because that's my Ninja Way…"

The room grew silent. Naruto let out a giggle.

"Naruto," Sakura said faintly.

She began walking towards the door. She stopped in the doorway. "I'm sorry Naruto…I had to make you wait a while."

Naruto had a surprised look on his face.

"Next time, we'll do it together!"

Sakura walked out of the room

"Come Shikamaru, let him rest," said Tsunade.

"Later Naruto," announced as they left.

Naruto lay in his bed contemplating his past, present, and future. He remembered back when he and Jiraiya went out on training and to look for Tsunade. How Jiraiya tried to teach him Rasengan Jutsu.

_I was so weak then. I couldn't even form a complete Rasengan sphere. If it wasn't for my bet with Tsunade I probably wouldn't have been able to do it._

Jiraiya was leaned against a building. Tsunade and Naruto were on opposite ends of the deserted street ready to fight.

"Hey…kid," Tsunade said, "I'll ask you one question before you faint. Why do you get excited when you hear the word 'Hokage'?"

"Unlike you…I really want to become Hokage, and I will," Naruto replied, "Because Hokage is my dream!"

Naruto focused his Chakra into his right hand, formed his best Rasengan, and charged. But it was over before it even began. She deflected his attack with one finger and sent him down onto the ground. Naruto was down but not out. He sat up. The only thing really hurt was his pride. After his head stopped spinning he could make out what Tsunade was saying.

"…to teach him something he cannot do. And for him to believe you are his master. It's better if he doesn't think that way so silly kids won't joke about their foolish dreams of 'Becoming Hokage.'"

"It's not a joke," Naruto yelled while standing up, "You idiot! All I need is three days and I can master that technique…just you watch!"

"Heh…strong words…brat…a man's word should never be taken back."

"Huh? I won't take my words back…That is my Ninja Way."

"Well then let's bet on it."

"…Bet?"

"I'll give you one week. If you can master that Jutsu then I will acknowledge you can become a Hokage." She touched a pendent hanging from her neck. "I'll even give you this necklace."

_ I trained so hard for three days that near the end I passed out with exhaustion. And when I fought Kabuto I was able to form a complete Rasengan. And in the end Tsunade acknowledged my dream._

There was a loud thud outside. Naruto shot up and looked at his window. Jiraiya was sitting in his window. He had summoned a toad to use as a chariot.

"Perverted-Sennin!"

"Hey…I came to talk to you about an important matter. From now on, you're officially my apprentice. I will train you one-on-one for three years."

"Well if that's the case. Let's go after Sasuke! Orochimaru might have killed him!"

"Forget about Sasuke. Sasuke himself decided to go to Orochimaru. No matter what you do, he won't change. From having seen many Shinobi, I understand. Sasuke's the same type as Orochimaru. Don't think about bringing him back. That's the kind of thinking that a fool would do!"

_ How can he say this? Sasuke and I may not always get along. But were still fiends._

"He may be nothing to you but he's a friend to me!"

"Do friends injure their companions? Look at your current condition! If you go after Sasuke, training will be out of the question. Forget about Sasuke. Sooner or later you must face your fate. Forget him; remove him from your mind. It's not only Jutsu and power. As Shinobi's, we must make sure that we always have proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must be wise. If you're a fool the it will be a world full of pain that's reality."

Naruto paused for a seconded before responding. "I understand. If that's what it means to be wise then I'd be happier living as a fool! I'll invent cooler Jutsu and definitely get Sasuke back! And then I'll beat Akatsuki!"

"If you work alone the most you can do is think up perverted Ninjutsu."

Jiraiya jumped from the window to the top of his summoned toad.

"A fool is a fool. But only a moron would do something like that. When you leave the hospital, get ready, you big fool. See you."

"Alright!"

And with that Jiraiya left. Naruto sat back down in his bed.

_ Sorry Sakura-Chan. I'm going to leave you for a little while. But only so I can become stronger. I'll return soon enough. And then we can search for Sasuke. Together!_

About a week later Naruto left the hospital to join Jiraiya for three years of training. Iruka and Naruto met at the Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. They talked over a bowl of ramen.

"So, you're going on a long trip then," said Iruka?

Naruto took another bite before replying. "Yeah!"

Just then Jiraiya came to let Naruto know it was time for them to leave.

"Let's get going Naruto!"

"Right! I'm off, Iruka-Sensei! The ramen's my present for my success!"

He and Jiraiya headed off for their long journey. They didn't talk much. But it gave Naruto time to think.

_ You just watch me Jiraiya. I'm going to become stronger. I'll find Sasuke and keep my promise to Sakura-Chan. I'm going to train hard so I can be strong enough to defeat Akatsuki. And then everyone will come to recognize me._

As they got near the entrance to the village Naruto looked up at the Hokage rock formation. He glanced up and pointed his hand at the Forth and made a fist.

"Watch me!"

_ I'm going to become stronger than you yet someday. Because; Hokage is my dream._

Next Chapter: Odium Dreamer

_Sasuke betrays the Leaf, revenge, and the path to the dark side. Find out on the next installment of Legend of the Dreamer!_


	2. Chapter 2: Odium Dreamer

Legend of the Dreamer

Chapter 2: Odium Dreamer

By d4rk-ifrit

A Paramesh Fan-Fiction

Spoiler alert: You must be past the part in the plot where Shikamaru and crew have all gotten back from the mission Shikamaru lead out for Tsunade. If you don't know who Tsunade is; then your way behind and shouldn't read. Stuff will be reviled and you may not like it. That's around the 27th volume of the manga.

Italic words are: _thoughts_

_I hate you. Mom and Dad always treated me like nothing compared to you. To them I was always a failure. And you killed them. You killed them all._

A younger Sasuke was running back to his home through the blood filled streets. There were bodies lying everywhere.

"This…what…is this?"

Sasuke arrived at his frount door.

"Dad! Mom!

"Sasuke! Stay away!"

Sasuke froze. Slowly he managed to open the door. Their he saw his older brother Itachi standing over the bodies of his parents. There was anger in his eyes.

"Brother! Dad and Mom…Why? Why did this happen? Who did this?"

"Foolish little brother…"

"**Mangekyou Sharingan!**"

"OWAHHHH! Brother Stop! Don't let me see these things! Why! Why would you do this…OWAHHHH! Brother! Stop! Dad and Mom where…"

Sasuke witnessed the death of his parents through Itachi's newly obtained Jutsu. He saw how Itachi murdered his parents without hesitation. The shock of what he saw was too much for his mind. He collapsed on the floor.

"Why…did you…brother?"

"They were just a measuring stick to test my strength against."

"A measuring stick? That's why you did it? You killed everyone for that?"

"It was very important for me to do so."

"What for…That is…JUST BULLSHIT!"

Sasuke leaped forward and proceeded to attack his enemy. Itachi was faster and whacked Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke fell to the ground. He looked forward and saw the bloody bodies of his parents. Teardrops fell from his eyes. Itachi stepped forward and Sasuke jumped up and ran towards the door.

"UWAAH! Don't kill me!"

"You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother."

Itachi met his brother outside.

"If you want to kill me. Be bitter. Be hateful. Survive though the ugliness. Run. Run. Learn to survive."

_I did. I grew hateful and bitter. I felt anger towards everyone. I wouldn't let anyone get close to me. All that so I could find you one day. And kill you. In order to do that I would need to become stronger. I would have to learn powerful Jutsu. But most of all I would need the Mangekyou Sharingan._

He could remember Itachi's words clear as day. "_You too, can awaken the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. But, there is a requirement. You must kill your closest friend."_

_You surpassed me. There was once a time when I was stronger than you. But now. Now you rival me in every way. Your Rasengan is stronger than my Chidori: so much stronger. But it's only because of your Kyuubi that you have grown so much. My power comes from within. I will surpass you. I will win._

The battle was raging ever so perilously. Blow for blow was exchanged between the two warriors. An everlasting battle fueled by jealousy and rage. Each side showing all it's worth in the battle. Neither side showing fault in combat: and neither side willing to give up. Even it meant ones life.

Finally the last blow would be dealt. The survivor would be declared the victor. Each side channeled their chi and prepared for a final attack.

"**Rasengan!**"

"**Chidori!**"

A flash of light. Power. Pure energy entranced in a Crimson and Azure sphere. So deep neither rock nor water could penetrate. In the end there would be only one true victor. And although one wins the battle: all who are involved lose everything.

_Finally it's over. I can't seem to bring myself to kill you Naruto._

The clouds enveloped the sky fading all light to darkness. Sasuke stood near Naruto's head gazing down at his body. His scratched headband fell down and landed to the left of Naruto's head.

"Naruto…I…"

As Sasuke looked up: the clouds began weeping. Their tears covered the scarred battlefield as if mourning over the events of that day.

He felt a pain in his left side and grabbed his arm. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

_Gaah! This pain. The bloodseal must be…_

Sasuke stood up and began walking into the forest. He was still clutching his arm because he was still in pain. His thoughts drifted back to his mother and father. To Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

_I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill my best friend. I won't be like you Itachi. I WILL NOT BE YOUR PUPPET! I will gain power in my own way! I will surpass you in my own way! Absolutely!_

_Because I shall have: my revenge._

Next Chapter: Amorous Dreamer

Sakura weak. Broken promises. New training.

Find out on the next installment of _Legend of the Dreamer!_


End file.
